TWDG Oneshots
by TheFableAmongUs
Summary: Different TWDG pairing oneshots of all genres.


A/N - I apologise for the break of 'A Different Journey', but I am going to write the whole of the story and edit it before I post it, as I want it to be the best I can make it.

Meanwhile, I am going to be using prompts and RP generated scenes to create oneshots of different TWDG pairings.

If you have any pairing requests, feel free to leave a review of which pairing you'd like me to write about next. It can be Male/Female, Male/Male or Female/Female. But I will NOT write any Adult/Child pairings.

* * *

><p>Pairing: Christa x Bonnie (Bonnista)<p>

Prompt:** Person A **has something that **Person B **desperately wants or needs. **Person A **won't give it up easily.

* * *

><p>Christa yawned as her she rubbed her eyes groggily, waking up from her morning slumber. It took her a few moments for her sleepy brown eyes to adjust to the light flooding through the gap between the curtains in her apartment bedroom. She shivered slightly, noticing that none of the bed covers were covering her body, revealing her in just underwear.<p>

She groaned in annoyance as she turned onto her side, the woman beside her snoring softly, her legs possessively tangled with the bed covers and her slim arms wrapped tightly around the soft fabric. Her messy auburn hair hid her pale face from view. Christa couldn't help but smile at how adorable her girlfriend looked, but she wasn't going to continue to sleep without any covers. Especially since this was the only day of the week which she could lie in and not have to be at work until her shift at the local coffee shop in the afternoon.

She reached out, tugging on the material in Bonnie's grasp. She watched as the other woman stretched out, unaware and still half asleep. Christa muttered with a more forceful tug, "Bonnie, you've taken all the covers." The younger of the two's eyes fluttered open, her blue eyes focusing on the frowning woman beside her.

Bonnie chuckled and tightened her grip on the bed covers. "Get your own.." She shifted so that she now had her back facing Christa, attempting to drift back off to sleep. Her girlfriend wasn't having that.

With a hard pull on Bonnie's hair, she grumbled, "It's my bed, so give." The woman wrapped in the blankets groaned sleepily, sitting up and brushing her messy hair over her shoulder. Her grip was still persistently tight on the covers. Christa tried again to retrieve some of the warm material, but to no avail. She folded her arms, pouting with a not so serious glare.

Facing her girlfriend, Bonnie cupped the brunette woman's cheek with a soft smile. "It's cute when you pout, twinkle." Christa slapped the other woman's hand away lightly, but couldn't hold back a smirk that flashed across her features.

"Don't call me that."

Bonnie stuck her tongue out playfully, "Oops, someone's a little grouchy this morning. Didn't sleep so well?" Christa just huffed and rolled her eyes light-heartedly. Her girlfriend pulled the covers against her chest and waited for a response. The older woman didn't reply, instead dipping her hands under the fabric and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's petite waist. Bonnie whined and shuffled further to the other side of the bed, only to have Christa pulling her closer.

The auburn woman protested, "Babe, you're too cold." She yanked at the bed covers, still not willing to share them with her girlfriend as she tried to pull herself out of Christa's freezing grip.

"Shouldn't have been greedy and kept it all to yourself." Christa shot back whilst arching an eyebrow, and began to tickle the smaller woman in her arms. Bonnie squealed in surprise and started to giggle hysterically.

"S-Stop.." She demanded weakly.

Christa released her squirming girlfriend's body with a sigh. Bonnie tucked her knees to her chest under the cover and ran a hand through her thick long hair that Christa loved to mess with. With a grunt, the brunette edged back over to her side of the bed, turning back onto her side.

Knowing she probably wasn't going to get the cover any other way, she reached over the edge of the bed and grasped hold of her mobile which had fallen out of her jean's pocket. Remembering that the other woman had left her mobile on the dining room table, she unlocked her phone and swiftly dialled her lover's number. A few seconds later, quiet ringing could be heard from the room next door.

Bonnie let out an annoyed groan before dragging the bed covers over her head to block out the sound of her mobile ringing insistently. Christa faked obliviousness, turning to face her girlfriend, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Nope." Bonnie answered with a yawn as she shook her head from beneath the bed covers. "It's probably just my bitch of a boss wanting to know why I have called in sick the past two days." Truth was, she had called in sick only because Christa had more spare time this week, and wanted to make the most of it with her partner. Christa bit back a laugh, knowing how much Bonnie despised the woman she worked for.

The two laid in a comfortable silence until the ringing had faded, and Christa rolled back onto her side and rang the number once again. This time Bonnie straightened up from beneath the covers, looking slightly pissed off for having her lie in interrupted. She pulled herself to her feet, dropping the cover and looking over at her girlfriend, "I'll be back in a minute, just going to ask them to call me again later."

Christa nodded her head, watching as she stifled another laugh whilst Bonnie slipped her soft navy blue dressing gown over her shoulders, stumbling into the other room. She immediately grabbed hold of the covers, wrapping herself up in them and welcoming the warmth against her body. She lifted her mobile to her ear, a familiar sleepy voice speaking from the other end of the phone, "Listen Tavia, can you call back later? I'm still.. - She faked a cough - ill."

The woman struggling to hold back laughter burst into a controllable fit of giggles. She replied through the phone, "You might have just lost your ownership of the covers, babe." She was hung up on, so Christa quickly tossed her phone back down onto the carpet beside her jeans.

Only a split second later Bonnie came bounding back into the room, throwing her dressing gown to the floor and climbing back onto the mattress beside her girlfriend. "You're an ass." She moaned as she felt Christa's arms pulling her back against her chest and wrapping the cover around them both. She snuggled back against her lover and Christa placed a kiss on the other woman's cheek.

"Eh, you deserved it."

"Whatever, twinkle."

Bonnie felt the other woman's fingers jab into her stomach, and smirked as she managed to once again claim the covers all to herself, out of Christa's grasp.

"It's like looking after a child." Christa grunted as she gave in, taking hold of her pillow and pulling it down over her head. She'd have to make do with that. Bonnie snickered lightly in success before beginning to drift off to sleep. Christa however, couldn't rest at all. As she attempted to fall back asleep, the sound of the younger woman's snoring echoed into the room. "..God help me."


End file.
